In a window shading system, a guide cable 125 is used to control the unwanted movement of a hembar 100, and limit the hembar 100 movement along a vertical path. The hembar 100 usually attaches to the bottom of a fabric shade, wherein the top of the shade is connected to a roller that lifts the shade by rolling the shade around the roller. As set forth in prior art FIG. 1, a typical hembar 100 arrangement includes a finial 110 attached on each end of the hembar 100, wherein an eyelet 120 is attached to the outer end of the finial 110. The eyelet 120 receives the guide cable 125 such that, when the hembar 100 is raised vertically, the guide cable 125 restricts the horizontal movement of the hembar 100. One skilled in the art will appreciate that a shade system may also be mounted horizontally (e.g., roof of a greenhouse), so the hembar 100 could move horizontally with eyelets 120 restricting vertical movement. In fact, the shading system may be mounted at any angle, so the movements would be relative to the mounting position.
When initially installing a roller shade or replacing a roller shade, the roller shade would need to be installed first, then each guide cable 125 would need to be threaded through the eyelets 120. The guide cable 125 would then need to be attached to an upper surface and a lower surface. To confirm that the guide cable 125 is securely attached, the guide cable 125 would be affixed with a strong fastener that may not be easily accessible or easily removable. Similarly, the roller shade may need to be released, for example, to change the fabric or to fix a part. Because the guide cables 125 are threaded through the eyelets 120 on each end of the hembar 100, the hembar 100 could not be removed without first detaching the guide cables 125. Detaching the guide cables 125 often involved entering the ceiling, removing panels, avoiding wiring, and/or entering a lower crawl space.